


Like sun and moon

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Gabriel, Jack and Gabriel are kinda together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sad Ending, analsex, blowjob, sucking, the sun and moon au noone asked for, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: Jack and Gabriel are having a hard time thanks to their demanding jobs as strike commander from Overwatch and the commander of Blackwatch.





	Like sun and moon

Like the sun and the moon

_"Long time ago the moon fell in love with the sun. The moon with his cold and unforgiving hard surface was looking for the warmth of the sun. The warmth of the sun went through him and…”_

Warm laughter sounded next to his ear and he halfway turned around with an annoyed huff. He squinted his brown eyes at the man beside him. Barking a ‘what?’ he just got more laughter as an answer. A slightly heavy strong arm got wrapped around his middle and he got pulled even closer against the firm and strong body beside him. His own had the perfect shape for the other. 

“You really compare us to the moon and the sun, Gabe?” The older grumbled with a hidden blush because of this and swatted against the hands and arms he could reach without problems. “No I just like this tale.” Jacks laughter vibrated against his back and he wanted to wiggle out of the embrace embarrassed as he was. The blonds hold on him grew stronger and his resistance grew weaker. 

“I like the tale too even tho it is tragic and sad. They are never really able to stay in each others arms. They are forever doomed to long for the other, till they can embrace each other for a few moments again.” His hold grew stronger again and Gabriel could feel the others hard on pressing between his buttcheeks. A shiver was running down his spine and he completely turned around in the others arms. A soft moan already slipping out. 

Hot lips met each other. Jack moaned into Gabriels mouth, when he opened up for him. He pressed himself against the other and sighed almost needy. Jack grabbed his short hair and pulled his head back so he had to let go off his mouth. The hot lips of the blonde were gliding along his throat. Gabriel let out a loud growl when he felt teeth sliding along the sensitive skin there. “Fuck… Jack.” He could feel the other grin and his face grew hotter than before, almost feverish. His hands were roaming along the others back. “I need you Gabe…” The deep, rough voice sending hot waves of arousal down, directly between his legs. They didn’t need words, but the blonde knew how much his voice was a turn on for the man in his arms. Gabriel pressed himself more against Jack, wrapping one leg around his waist. He offered himself to the others aroused touch.

Jacks hands stroked along his side, grabbing his hip with a hard and unforgiving hand. Gabriel melted against him and rubbed his middle along Jacks. They groaned into each others mouth, biting into each others lips. Gabriels hand slipped between their bodies and Jack grew louder and also even more feral. He loved this side of the blonde. The wild and animalistic side. The one Jack was always hiding from everyone but him. Jack pressed against him in a way which told him to turn. He rolled on his back, directly followed by the slightly taller. Again the noises made were loud and wanting. Jack pressed himself between his legs, opening them more up. Gabriel spread them wantingly, lifting them more up, pressing his butt into the others crotch. His knees being pushed up against his chest by Jack.

Jack growled and he got up, kneeling now between his lifted and spread legs, he was taking in the sight which was right in front of him. “Damn you look so god damn delicious, Gabe.” “Eat up then…” And he dived in. A wet tongue gliding along a soft ring of muscles. Gabriel let out a shaky moan. Jack grinned against the puckering hole, placing both hands on his butt, pulling the cheeks more apart. The older grabbed his own legs with more force, his knuckles turning white. Where he had been sleepy he was now highly aroused, wanting more. Jack was more than willing to give in into the demanding of the other man right in front of him. Again and again he licked along till the muscle was soft, wet and loose. Slowly he let his tongue slip in. Gabriel threw his head back arching his back up, lifting almost completely up from the soft surface. “Dios mio… Jackito” His voice was rough along the edges, while the blonde continued to lick into him, opening him more and more up for himself.

Sweat was already forming on his whole body. “Fuck!” He almost yelled, when the tongue was removed and replaced with a long and strong finger. Knowingly Jack prodded against the hidden sweet spot inside of Gabriel, watching the other tossing his head from side to side. The heavy cock bouncing, slapping against his muscled stomach with each stroke.

Jacks hot mouth slowly wandered up, sucking shortly on the balls of the older. He loved the noises which were leaving Gabriels mouth without any filter. The gasp was an answer to the second finger entering his tight passage. It tightens around the fingers shortly, massaging and pulling them deeper. “You’re doing so good, you are so good for me, Gabe… I should take pictures of you like that, my fingers deep inside of you, your dick hard and dripping, your face pure lust and bliss…”

The words hit their goal spot on. Gabriel always had been a sucker for Jack talking like that, not really dirty talk but still unbelievably sexy and hot. He arched more into the touch, his cock twitching, dripping and letting out even more precum which gathered in his bellybutton. Jack grinned even more and leaned forward. Dipping his tongue into the hole, ignoring the hard flesh, which was screaming for his attention. Gabriel was whimpering, begging wordlessly for more. He needed and wanted more, but the blonde wasn’t planning on giving in right now. He just wanted to hear him beg for real, his voice cracking along the words, husky and rough. His hot mouth was wandering along the insides of those thick and muscled thighs of the man underneath him. Gabriel moaned again and grabbed Jacks blond locks pushing him more towards his demanding cock. He stopped right there, his hot breath ghosting along, making the hard on twitch even harder. “Jack… Jackito, please…”

His normal demanding and strong voice was small, almost inaudible and soft. “What? You have to tell me what you want Gabe..” Gabriel groaned and his hold tightened even more. “Please, Jack… Please..” “Still not what I want to hear Gabriel.” He scratched along the thick thighs, making the other moan and arching his back off the bed again. “Stop the… goddamn… tease! Suck me! Fuck me… I don’t care just… do somethi… ahhh~!” That had been the right words or maybe Jack had enough of waiting himself, no matter what it was in the end, Jack wrapped his soft lips around the tip of Gabriel's hard cock. He licked away the salty precum on the head, sucking on it.

The farmboy from Indiana grabbed the buttcheecks harder, while letting the cock slip deeper into his throat. He took him to the hilt, squinting his eyes more while doing so. Gabriel moaned louder and slowly let go off his own legs, grabbing Jack's head instead, pulling him more towards himself. The blonde let go with a loud wet noise leaving Gabriel unsatisfied. “God damn Jack. Don’t. Fucking. Tease!” He growled out and looked down between his legs, just to see Jack pouring lube onto his fingers. He gulped hard and brown eyes met blue heated ones. “I won’t tease you anymore, Gabriel. I’m going to open you up for me, till you almost can’t take it anymore and beg for me, till you beg and scream for my cock to fuck your lights out!” His voice was low, firm and sure of it. A moment later Gabriel gasped loudly, when he could feel the strong fingers slipping back in, but not only one but soon being followed by a second one again. 

Gabriel's breathing quickened and his muscles relaxed fast, letting himself getting opened up by the blond. Jack knew how he could handle the older. He started to slowly spread his fingers, scissoring Gabriel deep inside of him, loosening up the tight muscle, electing more and more noise from him. The commander of Blackwatch moaned louder thanks to Jacks doing, how much he needed the other, how much he wanted the other. How much he couldn’t tell exactly but Gabriel moved against the fingers inside of him and taking those deeper, letting the other open him up more. “Jack…” A whisper. His voice was breathy and almost silent but Jack didn’t need to hear him. They know each other far too well by now. Jack knew what the other wants, what Gabriel needs. Slowly Jack moved his fingers in and out of Gabriel's tight opening. But before Gabriel could say anything he added another finger. Pumping three fingers in and out in more and more hectic motions, Jack bit his bottom lip, watching Gabriel intensively. Damn he loved this man so much, his own cock was still rock hard, pressing against the others hip.

Gabriel was moaning, yelping now and then even, when Jack hits his sweet spot again. He was even whining a bit, because he was inching closer and closer towards his release. “Jack… Imma’bout… to cum…” The slur fell to deaf ears, but not the clenching of his muscles. Jack pulled his fingers out of Gabriel. The wet pop only audible for him, because Gabriel was moaning loudly. His cock was leaking even more and more precum and twitching on his lower belly. 

Again precum pooled inside of his belly button. “You should see yourself like this, Gabe… Your face flushed in total bliss. Your body shivering and your chest heaving. Precum in your sexy belly button and your hot dick twitching madly. Your hole gaping invitingly You look so fucking hot and delicious.” His words were soft and calm and Gabriel was trembling even more. “Jackito… please… can’t take… need you… now… inside… por favor.”

And how could he deny him what he was asking so nicely for. Jack made a grab for the night stand to get a condom, but Gabriel was faster and got a hold on his hand. Softly he shook his head. “Need you raw.. Fill me up, boy scout.” Normally Jack would not do it without the rubber but they were both tested and clean and he trusted Gabe like he trusted him. “Okay as you wish…” Gabriel grinned aroused and with triumph, when the other indeed gave into his wish. Jack grabbed the lube again and poured some onto his fingers. He rubbed along his own hard flesh, moaning and groaning in need to feel something different.

Gabriel was watching him, popped up on his elbows his legs spread and his gaze fiery. Damn this view was so amazing it always got him, when Jack was like this. Primal. Urgent. Focused on his need. Gabriel stroked along his own twitching dick. Jack swatted his hand away seconds after, while guiding his thick cock towards the loose ring of muscle. Gabriel gasped when he slowly entered him. Breath hitching in the back of his throat. He closed his eyes and squinted them even more, while Jack entered him deeper. It wasn’t their first time not tonight and not in general but it always gave Gabriel this burning sensation. Jack was holding completely still making Gabriel look up at him in confusion. Only when lust filled blue eyes met heated and hazed brown eyes he pushed in completely. Deep to the rim. Gabriel threw his head back, moaning loud and desperate. 

Soon Gabriel was silenced with an equally desperate and hungry mouth. Jack had closed his lips over Gabriels while starting to move his hips against the older, pushing himself into his tight channel, which keeps tightening around him now and then. The blond was so damn deep and he moved so damn good inside of him, that all his thoughts had left him. “You are so good for me, Gabe.” Jacks whispered words send down shivers and straight to his crotch. Moaning, the older grabbed him by his neck and pulling him lower towards himself. He caught those sweet lips in another hungry kiss. Gabriel grabbed his hair with both hands grinding down on his cock. 

“Fuck…” Jack pulled back, when Gabriel was about to bite down on his already kiss swollen lips. The younger grabbed his hands, pinning him down, while fucking even harder into his squelching ass. The older was moaning freely again. He had been on the brink already before the blonde had even entered him but now it was getting harder and harder to not just shoot his load across his own chest. 

Suddenly he gasped, feeling empty all of a sudden. Jack had pulled out of him. With dazed eyes he looked up and blinked. Jack was holding his leaking cock in one hand, motion that he should turn around with the other and so he finally did. Gabriel got up on his hands and knees, before Jack pushed in hard again. “Ohhh… Fuck… Jackito!” The blond was far gone himself now. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t hold back anymore. He had the others hips in an unforgiving gip while he fucked hard into his demanding hole. Gabriel threw his head back again, moaning even louder, when Jack hit his prostate dead on. The slightly taller grabbed him even tighter pushing in harder. “Jack… Fuck… Your cock… you’re fucking… me so good!” This was a sign for the strike commander that Gabriel Reyes was completely gone, consumed by his lust. Jack leaned back, so he was straight backed and upright. Reyes was following soon after. “Cho… Choke me.” The demand was almost silent but Jack had waited for it. When Gabe was far gone like this he was like this. And Jack obeyed to the demand. 

He wrapped his strong, calloused fingers around Gabriels throat, catching is breath there. Of course he loved to be in control over the other. He loved how the strong and proud man would crumble and give himself fully to Jack like this. They where both at their limits and Jack wrapped his free hand around Gabes drooling dick, while putting more strength into the grip around his throat. The breathing grew more shallow by the second and Morrison had to remind himself to let go soon. He pushed in balls deep, when he finally let Reyes breath again. Immediately he gasped for air and his cock was spouting his seed all over his pillow which he had buried his fingers in, while he had been on his knees. The tight passage was too much for the younger and with a last deep push into Gabriel he was coming undone himself. His cock was shooting out his cum in thick white ropes inside of the other man. His hips were trembling and after he calmed down completely he flopped onto the older mans back forcing Gabriel to collapse as well. “Fuck.. Morrison… you’re heavy…”

They both came down slowly from their post orgasmic bliss and Jack pulled slowly out of the older leaving Gabriel back empty and gasping. Slowly he rolled onto his back beside him. A moment later he could feel the hot and still slightly sweaty body of Gabriel pressing against him. Even though he was spent and couldn’t go for another round, his cock twitched shortly because of the contact. “When… when do you have to leave tomorrow?”

They both hated these kind of questions, but Gabriel had to ground himself again or he would be floating around the ceiling. “Real early have a bunch of meetings with the UN and so on..” Gabriel sighed softly and closed his eyes. “Okay… so no breakfast together.” “Sadly no….” The older wanted to also bring some distance between their bodies after that, but Jack pulled him flush against his chest. ”I’m so…” He started, but Gabriel stopped him right there. “Don’t start what you can’t finish Morrison. We both know you won’t mean the next words you want to say.” And Jack fell silent. Gabriel was right after all and he did indeed knew that.

_“...and the sun was seeking the cold and steady surface of the moon. Just so she can shine even brighter even warmer. They can only met for a glimpse for a hushed word, for a breath touch before they have to separate again. They were in love but they were never meant to be together. Maybe the moon grew even colder and maybe the sun was only shining brighter because she was finally burning herself out. Like a candle.”_


End file.
